Dizzy
by GreenNebulae
Summary: "It's for Penny, she wants me to tie her up in the bedroom." Which would mean he's going to Sheldon for sex advice. He won't think about that part, just learn so he could tie Penny up, instead he's the one being tied up, and isn't that so much better? Light bondage, SheldonxLeonard side of Lenny and Shamy


**GN:** This scene was intended to be Sheldon teach Leonard a knot and realizing he wanted to do it to Amy (For Basic Urges) but when I wrote it something… happened and I'm not quite sure why or how. I didn't come back to it until I got the prompt Dizzy. So, this is definitely a SheldonxLeonard (do they have a name? Shelnard? Someone tell me!) piece with references to the Lenny and Shamy

If you haven't read Basic Urges, it's a story that has a **very** intimate Shamy going on. So without that, Sheldon will seem OOC.

 **Start**

"Sheldon?" He looks up from his spot on the floor to see Leonard standing nervously by his door. Sheldon turns slightly, careful not to knock over his trains.

"Yes?" Leonard looks away before back to him and Sheldon barely refrains from telling him to hurry up.

"You said you were a boy scout, right?" Sheldon has memories rise up from his years as a scout. He remembers firing guns and making fires. He remembers the hunting knife his father bought him being played with, and all of the other ones his brother got him after that. He remembers the stars being so visible when the fire died. His scout master thought he could make Eagle but he quit when his father passed. Then the idea of the germs and danger out there came to him and he never went back.

"Right." Leonard looks away. Again. Sheldon narrows his eyes. "Out with it." He says firmly and Leonard turns red.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to tie some knots. I was looking online but still having trouble and-" Sheldon stands to cut off the pointless drabble and Leonard shuts up and brings his hand from behind his back to show the black rope that he has.

Sheldon intends to simply shut the door, but something about the hesitance and desperation in Leonard makes him leave his set on the floor as he walks into the kitchen to use the island to work with. Leonard places the rope on the table and Sheldon is pleased to find out its cut into four equal pieces with the rest still in its packaging. Leonard picks one up and Sheldon watches as he struggles to make a slip knot. Sheldon picks a piece to show him when he pauses.

"Why?" The blush returns, and so does the sweat under his armpits. This has to do with Penny. Sheldon searches through his memories. _I got an international yacht training certificate a while ago._ She had decided to sail with her friends one summer. Was Leonard trying to impress her, surely Penny didn't need knots for that.

"Any way I could not tell you?" Sheldon frowns before showing Leonard how to properly do it.

"I'll keep asking." Leonard sighs as if he has the greatest burden in the world before twisting the rope as Sheldon takes his knot apart.

"It's for Penny." Obvious. Sheldon begins to untie Leonard's knot. "She," He pauses and Sheldon waits impatiently for him to finish. "She wants me to tie her up." Sheldon draws his head back.

"Why?" That seems dangerous, especially since Leonard didn't even know how to tie a knot. Leonard shakes his head with a look of resignation.

"In the bedroom." Sheldon looks down to the black rope and suddenly he imagines them wrapped around Amy's wrists as she's on her knees in front of him. The contrast of black against her naked skin gives him goose bumps. He clenches a fist as he imagines her squirming in bed, only now she can't move. It's not a slip knot, no, it's a French Bowline holding her arms wide and open. It's a reef knot getting tighter as she pulls away from it. He suddenly imagines her body covered in nothing but rope-dark green rope. He's so hard he wonders how he can still think.

"Are you rekindling your relationship?" He asks and Leonard runs a hand through his hair.

"It may just be sex, but I know it will be more soon." Sheldon doesn't speak after that.

"Sheldon?" Leonard's concerned now and Sheldon just picks up the rope to tie a bowline knot. Leonard's eyes trace the movements but Sheldon knows he hasn't caught it yet. He mentally counts how fast he can do it. Can he surprise Amy with this?

"Don't use a slip knot," he voices, trying to control himself, "use a bowline." He's tied two more already on the same strip. He continues on the second piece. "Or a reef knot." He moves to the third, tying a reef knot. Leonard's eyebrows creep up. He ties the last one before looking up at Leonard.

"Uh, thanks," Did Sheldon just give him sex advice? What did Sheldon know about any of this? "Could you show me that again?" Sheldon suddenly envisions Penny tied up; the rope cutting off circulation and Leonard frantically trying to untie it while Penny tugs, just making it tighter. Leonard shouldn't be trying anyone up, least of all someone like Penny. It's much easier to imagine Penny tying Leonard up, he'd be happy to have that control taken from him. He's too nervous in any position of equal footing, let alone one of power.

"Make sure you have permission." Sheldon starts to untie his knots so he doesn't have to look at Leonard. He knows that. "Cuffs on the wrists and ankles should be loose enough that you can slip a finger or two between her skin and the rope." He could take Amy's pulse and check the tightness of the ropes at once. She'd be breathless immediately. "Never use knots that tighten when pulled on, they'll cut off circulation." Especially with someone like Penny, who'd want out as soon as she was in. Leonard on the other hand, like Amy, would settle into submission naturally.

Sheldon pulls the remaining length of rope from the packaging and then Sheldon tugs Leonard's hand's forward and Leonard is shocked to the point that he doesn't fight or pull them back. Sheldon begins to tie Leonard's hands together. He'd need to be sure this was the proper way to do it so Leonard didn't hurt Penny. "Never leave her tied up alone and never tie the rope in a way that she won't be able to breathe." Sheldon's breath hitches. Wouldn't be a lovely sight to see, someone choking because he willed it and they put his will over their need for Oxygen? Focus. The windings should equal half an inch, so two winds with this thickness. Leonard stops breathing, wondering why he's getting hard. Sheldon's timing himself; he's never seen the applications of this before, never desired it. "Keep scissors nearby in case you mess up, because you may very well mess this up."

"Hey!" Leonard suddenly pulls his hands away but Sheldon is already done and the length of rope prevents Leonard from moving his hands away or closer to each other. Leonard pulls and pushes his hands together to no avail and Sheldon slips his middle finger between the rope and Leonard's wrist.

"Let me out of this!" Leonard demands, breathless, and Sheldon grabs the middle of the rope, immobilizing him. Leonard tugs his arms back but Sheldon is stronger. "Sheldon!" Sheldon narrows his eyes at the tone and pulls the rope forward and down so quickly that Leonard falls to his knees in front of Sheldon. Leonard lets out a whoosh of air before swallowing. Sheldon still has the rope in his hands so that Leonard's arms are slightly raised. Leonard feels dizzy. He's got a head rush. Suddenly, being on the floor here doesn't seem as bad, it seems, nice. Sheldon looks down at Leonard who won't meet his eyes, or even lift his gaze off the floor. Sheldon pauses before letting Leonard go, but Leonard doesn't move from his spot on the floor, just lets his arms lower in front of him. It feels good.

Sheldon can see the relief flow into Leonard at not having to pretend to be in control. He has the fleeting urge to see Leonard like this more, so he shakes his head viciously before taking two steps back. Leonard doesn't move and Sheldon doesn't know how to return them to normal so he decides not to.

"Stand up." He says; it comes out harsher than intended and even Sheldon can tell that his voice is thick with arousal. Leonard says nothing, just stands. That's normal for them though, Sheldon says jump and Leonard, after a sigh, asks how high. It's been this way since they've known each other and Leonard's submissive nature is why they get along so well. Leonard gives and Sheldon takes, Penny has started to change that but right now they were back to what worked for them.

"Hands on the table." Sheldon walks to the other side of the island and begins running his fingers along the rope to measure the tension. Leonard's face pinkens and Sheldon begins to untie it. "Keep your eyes fixed on my hands," he says gently as he continues and Leonard doesn't look away or say a word. They have breached an awkward territory for the two of them and Sheldon figures talking about Penny is the only way to get out of it.

"Make sure she is okay talking to you about this, just in case you do cut off circulation." Sheldon watches Leonard move his now free hand along the rope.

"I, I think you should go too tightly on me, just-just so I'd know what it would feel like."

"You wish to understand her potential pain to be empathetic, or you wish for the pain?" Leonard swallows and shakes his head.

"No, this is for her, all for her. She's my soulmate, you know." Sheldon tilts his head, but lets the words go. Leonard may be more compliant in the rope.

After Sheldon lets go of his now wrapped left hand, Leonard watches his left hand goes pink, and his dick is so hard his pants feel like a punishment. He watches Sheldon meticulously wrap his right arm up, timing himself so as not to cause any permanent damage. He couldn't do this for Penny.

"Stop thinking about Penny, focus on this." This being Sheldon's ever so clean nails brushing his skin as he winds the rope. He let Penny float away in his mind and found himself floating, lost in the regular sensations, in Sheldon's even breathing, in the beautiful numbness of his hand.

"I think that's enough now." Sheldon suddenly speaks and Leonard opens his eyes to see his purple and pink hands. He swallows as Sheldon grabs the edge of rope and, to his embarrassment, moans as Sheldon releases his arms from the rope. He's so lost in the pleasure that he falls into Sheldon.

"Sheldon, can you lick it?" Sheldon holds Leonard in place as he takes a step back.

"No, not only do I have no desire to, but I don't know how sanitary your rope or arms are." Leonard groans at Sheldon's tone and rubs at his own arms, the feelings shooting lower and lower.

"Stop." Sheldon commands, empowered, and Leonard does. "You are going to put this rope away, and then you are going to go to your room." Sheldon steps back towards Leonard, and then grabs the rope marks, causing the other to whimper. "Then you are going to masturbate to this, but _not_ to Penny."

"Oh-okay"

"If you think about her, you have to stop." Leonard says nothing, but nods. "And then you're going to have to be honest with yourself about why you wanted this." Sheldon turns away as Leonard scrambles to grab all the rope and tries to be honest with himself about why he just did that and why he wants to do it again.

 **END**

 **GN:** thoughts?


End file.
